


Wrong Question Right Answer

by Higuchimon



Series: Bitter Bargain [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Daisuke is being blackmailed, Diversity Writing Challenge, Include The Word Boot Camp, M/M, One Setting Boot Camp, Rape/Non-con Elements, so it's rape by coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Kaiser has a question to ask Daisuke.  Daisuke's answer is what anyone would expect.
Relationships: Digimon Kaiser | Digimon Emperor/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Bitter Bargain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Wrong Question Right Answer

**Series:** Bitter Bargain|| **Title:** Wrong Question Right Answer  
 **Characters:** Ken (Kaiser), Daisuke|| **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** M  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02, Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke claim, A55, 301-500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #7, tight-fisted; One Setting Boot Camp (Digimon Kaiser's fortress), #19, suggestion  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the **Bitter Bargain** universe. Read **Give Me You** for the details but a quick version is, Kaiser's blackmailing Daisuke for sex. They're both sixteen.  
 **Summary:** Kaiser has a question to ask Daisuke. Daisuke's answer is what anyone would expect.

* * *

Kaiser ran his fingers through Daisuke’s hair, enjoying the soft feel of it against his skin. Daisuke lay in his arms, eyes half-closed, close to sleep, though not there yet. 

“Daisuke,” Kaiser murmured, reaching down to slide his hand underneath Daisuke’s chin and tilting it up so their eyes met. “I have a question for you.” 

Daisuke blinked, then groaned, turning his head away as much as Kaiser would allow it. “Don’t tell me you want to again _already_. Don’t you ever need to _rest_?” 

“I’m resting now. That’s not the question.” Kaiser turned Daisuke’s head back to him. “Would you like to stay here with me? Would you be happy living here instead of with your parents?” 

Kaiser always enjoyed startling Daisuke. His eyes widened so much when that happened. It reminded Kaiser of how he’d looked when Kaiser first informed him of his desires. He couldn’t help but lean forward enough to drop a kiss on Daisuke’s lips. 

“Well?” 

Daisuke shook his head. “Why would I want to stay here?” 

“For one thing, you’d have more room.” Kaiser gestured to the bedroom around them, at least twice the space in Daisuke’s room at home. “And you’d be with me consistently.” Which offered the very pleasant perk of sex with Daisuke whenever he wanted. 

Not that he didn’t have that _now_ but he could have it without having to wait for Daisuke to make an excuse to people who didn’t matter to Kaiser. That counted for a lot for him. 

“I don’t want to be with you all the time,” Daisuke muttered. Kaiser’s eyes narrowed and he buried one hand deep into Daisuke’s hair with a tight-fisted grip, yanking his head backwards. 

“I think your body says something else,” he growled, using his other hand to caress down Daisuke. He wasn’t surprised at how Daisuke writhed at the light touch, his arousal growing more evident. “Doesn’t it?” 

That got a strangled gasp from Daisuke, who knew enough by now not to try to pull away. Kaiser’s lessons were thorough and deep, seared into him with far too much pleasure for him to deny. But Kaiser didn’t want a wordless noise. He tightened his grip, demanding an answer. 

“Yes,” Daisuke gasped at last. “But that’s not what _I_ want!” 

Kaiser slowly released him, turning his touch back into a caress. “You think you don’t want it. But we already know that you want me.” He kissed Daisuke thoroughly once more. “And I want you. But you can stay there – for now.” 

Daisuke tucked himself down against Kaiser again. At least he didn’t make any useless attempts to leave and for that Kaiser would reward him. They still had most of the night before he would release Daisuke back to the human world, and he had many plans for those hours. 

He waited until he could feel Daisuke starting to sleep, then reached down again. “I’m definitely ready this time,” he murmured into Daisuke’s ear. “I do hope you are too.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Yeah, this Kaiser/Ken isn’t very kind.


End file.
